justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brodstier/The Future of Just Cause 3 Gaming
'I think a great idea that Avalanche Studios could create updates, or expansions for to make Just Cause 3 even better in the future. ' Here are a couple of my ideas: - They should add a lot more customization to not just the character, but what the character/player can use. For instance...they are adding the flame wing-suite to people that buy expansions, but they should do something different like make customization for cars that you can pick up off the streets to not only put turbo on them but doing things like paint jobs, designs on the car... etc. They should enhance the way you can customize your vehicles to make them your own. - The should more upgrades to the game than what is previously on there. I know that they say they have added a lot more upgrades to the character... but does that mean it is really anything other than upgrades for the grappling hook, c4, and boosters? They need to add updates to the game that will allow us to customize what our character Rico wears in the game, having upgrades for ever gun you carry/ add more guns to the game, and maybe even have upgrades to your grappling hook that cause it to do something crazy like tie two people together when pulling them together or whatever they can come up with around those terms. - We love the explosions... but there should be more. Knowing that when you liberate a base, the base will stay the way it is kind of defeats the purpose of going back to that location again because there will be nothing there to blow up again. If towers, gas stations, and bridges are the only things that will respond... that eventually get boring if you don't have a base to go back to in order to blow it up in an entirely new way. - Everyone should get an Island. I don't understand why Avalanche Studios would make an island just to give away to only the winner at the end of 3 months of playing the game... why not have a certain amount of chaos points you have to achieve by the end of the time period and then get awarded an island if you succeed. - Overall more ways to play the game. Don't get me wrong I love this game, but the only thing they have add new to use from Just Cause 2 is a wing suit, a couple new guns, and a better use of the grappling hook. They need to come up with many more ways to play the game and get around the map using your person. The wing suit was a great addition to the game and knowing that they added that, I know they can add many other things as well. - MULTIPLAYER! This game will definitely be a great game to play! I can't wait! The only this that is bugging me and many Xbox 1 and Ps4 players is that there is a possibility that there will be no multiplayer in Just Cause 3. The game itself will get boring as time goes on, but an addition to the game where you could play with your friends in order to blow stuff up together, pull civilians together with your friends, play chicken is jets with your friends, glide with your wing suit with your friends... the list could go on forever. Just Cause 3 has been created by a great gaming company, but if they are going to want their game to last a long time like Just Cause 2 did, then they are going to have to add something like multiplayer where people can play with their friends. In 2016 and 2017 there are going to be incredible games that are going to be released by other game companies other than Avalanche Studios, so if they want to keep their players playing they are going to have to add multiplayer to enhance the fun and creativity on the game. If not... they will lose their players to the other releasing games coming in 2016-2017 and so on. Overall that's all I have to say as of today about what Avalanche Studios could add to the game. Hope to have a great experience with this game and hope that Avalanche can make better improvements to keep me playing it even longer. Tell me what you all think about these ideas for future game play. Category:Blog posts